Will We Die, Just A Little?
by fElBiTeR
Summary: This is just me writing down that final scene with Credence, Newt, and Grindelwald.


**_What the hell am I doing? Btw this is that one scene in Fantastic Beasts. Everything belongs to JKR._**

"Credence. Your name's Credence isn't it?" Newt Scamander said, swallowing around his fear, peeking out towards the Obscurial.

"I'm here to help you, Credence. I'm not here to hurt you," he said in what he hoped to be a soothing tone.

Newt walked forward, cautiously from behind the pillar, not wanting to anger or rouse the already feral Obscurus.

He stepped onto the tracked, continuing to slowly walk towards the Obscurus.

"I've known someone just like you, Credence. A girl. A young girl who had been imprisoned," Newt explained, but the cloud remained unchanged. "She had been locked away and she had been punished for her magic." He stepped back as the cloud shrunk back into Credence.

Credence was squatting low to the ground and shaking. Newt also lowered himself closer the ground.

"Credence, can I come over to you?" Credence slowly looked up. "Can I come over there?"

As Newt stood up, a shot of magic was thrown at him. The next one didn't miss and hit Newt on his side. Credence swiftly got up and ran further down the tracks. 'Percival Graves' threw several other spells at Newt. They nearly hit him, but Newt rolled out of the way. He leaned against the wall as another spell destroyed the brick to the left of his head. Newt shot one back but the man deflected it with ease.

The man, with a wave of his hand, threw Credence to the side. Newt stumbled in front of the boy, shielding them from the blue sparks that came out the man's wand.

Newt was willing to bet anything that this man was the one who's name was printed largely on many newspapers.

Newt looked back at Credence and couldn't deflect two large incoming spikes of magic. They were both blasted back, and before he knew it, he was on his back, writhing in pain as Grindelwald shot blue sparks directly at him _over_ and _over_ and _over-_

The onslaught of attacks was angry and merciless, and Newt could feel the frustration laced in each curse thrown at him.

Newt rolled onto his side and watched as Credence lost control again, magic wisping off of his shaking body.

"Credence," the man said in a whisper, full of awe or terror, Newt couldn't identify.

The manifesting Obscurial approached Grindelwald and swooped down to _kill him, most likely._

Grindelwald apparated and Newt followed twice after, nearly being engulfed by the Obscurus. He quickly got back onto his feet from where he ended up apparating to, eyes darting around for any sign of Credence or the man.

Instead, the Obscurus got much larger and spread itself out until it couldn't fill any more gaps. Until _he_ couldn't fill any more gaps _._ It was still Credence, and not a monster. _But I'm having difficulty trying to distinguish the two._

The Obscurus launched itself into the sky and then crashed back down, right in front of where Newt and Grindelwald were still lying on the ground.

It roared and Newt ducked his head down in fear, hold and arm up to his head.

"Credence, no," Newt had never been so glad to hear Tina's voice in the few days that he knew her for, because Credence recognized her and instantly calmed down. "Don't do this. Please," Tina continued.

"Keep talking, Tina, keep talking to him. He'll listen to you. He's listening," Newt said, not taking his eyes off Credence and not caring too much that the Dark Lord was also on the ground, right behind him.

"This man, he's using you," she said, her voice full of unnamed emotion,

"Don't listen to her, Credence. I want you to be free," the man spoke, the statement not sounding as untrue or half-arsed that Newt thought it would be.

"It's alright," and "that's it," were said on after the other by Grindelwald and Tina, respectively. Newt berated himself for thinking that the man's words sounded a tad bit more sincere.

And then the MACUSA trampled down and stepped up to Credence violently with their wands pointed and ready to kill if necessary.

"Shhh. Don't, you'll frighten him!" Tina cried as they marched towards Credence.

"Wands at the ready!" a voice said from the group of wizards and witches.

"Wands down! Anyone hurt him and they answer to me," the man said in a rushed, panicked tone, most likely defending Credence because he want to use the boy, and not out of the beautiful goodness of his heart. Newt scowled on the inside, continuingly attempting to calm Credence down.

"Credence," Grindelwald said in a hushed tone.

"Credence, shhh," Tina's voice continued to work on the Obscurial.

MACUSA proceeded to fire rapidly at Credence, just as violently and unflinchingly as Grindelwald had done to Newt mere moments ago.

"No!"

They continued throwing spells, Newt realizing, a lot worse than what Grindelwald had done. They made sure every part of Credence was destroyed and gone, because the public demanded it, and they needed to _kill the threat_ instead of first trying to reason with the threat.

The Obscurus exploded into small wispy parts before they, too, faded away.

Newt stared up blankly at where Credence used to be and mouth 'No' to himself, because he had just witnessed MACUSA killing a boy when Newt could have helped him. He could have extracted all that excess magic just like he did with the girl and saved him without the violence.

The man charming himself to look like Percival Graves walked up to the wisps of Credence's magic.

"Fools. Don't you realize what you've done?" Grindelwald spoke, calm but Newt could hear the underlying rage.

"The Obscurial was killed under my orders, Mr. Graves," President Picquery spoke back to him.

'Yeah. And history will surely know that, Madame President," the man drawled on, standing above and before all of them.

"What was done here tonight was not right," Grindelwald continued. Somehow Newt knew the man was angry. Very angry.

"He was responsible for the death of a no-maj," Picquery said, as if it could explain the reason for killing Credence and whatever had been happening for the last few days. "He risked the exposure of our community, he had broken one of our most sacred laws."

 _But how were Credence to know anything about magical laws, let alone about magic itself? He was raised in an extremist anti-magic home. There was a reason that Credence was an Obscurial in the first place,_ Newt thought to himself.

"A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter!" the man sauntered towards them, him still being on the higher ground. "A law that demands that we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear least we risk discovery! I ask you, Madam President–" he paused.

"I ask all of you–who does this law protect? Us? Or them?" he pointed upwards. There was a silence.

 _Could he be implying that we shouldn't hide our magic anymore?_ Newt wondered as he stared up at the man.

"I refuse to bow down any longer," he said, turning his back on the witches and wizards behind him.

"Aurors. I'd like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand and escort him back," the president spoke without panic or urgency. Grindelwald walked toward the exit, covered by a magical barrier. He swiftly walked back towards them and raised his wand. Newt saw that the man had really hoped it wouldn't come to this.

They proceeded to bombard Grindelwald with disarming spells, which had virtually no effect. He deflected every single one of them, even having spare time to throw his own spells. The many experienced auror present could clearly not be able to even dream of defeating him. The President had an expression of shock and dismay because _oh, she doesn't know who this man really is._

And so Newt whipped out his Swooping Evil, which tied Grindelwald's hands together behind his back and brought him onto his knees. He glanced back at Newt.

"Accio," Tina said, snatching his wand from him.

Grindelwald was breathing hard, turning nearly his entire body to glare back at Tina and Newt.

Newt pointed his wand at the man. "Revelio."

Newt and Tina continued walking until they were in front of the man, Newt watching with curiosity as the man's hair reverted back to its original pale blond color.

As the President walked up to him, Grindelwald gave an unfrightened smile and whispered, "Do you think you can hold me?"

"We'll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald," Picquery responded seemingly unfazed. Grindelwald shot one last glare at her.

Two aurors came up to grab him and dragged him along to wherever they thought they could hold the wizard. They approached where Newt was standing, arms crossed and looking down. The wizards paused and Grindelwald stared at Newt until his eyes looked up to meet the dark wizard's.

"Will we die, just a little?" Grindelwald spoke cryptically, before giving Newt what seemed to be a genuine smile. He was just loud enough for the two men holding him and Newt to hear. The two aurors took him away and Newt stared quizzingly at Grindelwald's retreating figure.

 _Will we die, just a little?_ Newt repeated what the man said in his head. _Maybe._


End file.
